Harmony
by Windsong
Summary: Eeveelutions Flareon/Jolteon/Vaporeon OT3. 'Everything had changed, but some things had stayed the same: companionship, love, battles breaking up the easy rhythm of a peaceful existence.'


**Title:** Harmony  
**Rating:** G  
**Author:** Windsong  
**Word Count:** 760  
**Genre:** Slice-of-Life, Romance??  
**Warnings:** WAFF  
**Summary:** "Everything had changed, but some things had stayed the same: companionship, love, battles breaking up the easy rhythm of a peaceful existence."  
**Disclaimer:** _Pokémon_ isn't mine. It belongs to GameFreak & Nintendo.  
**Author's Notes:** I filled this prompt from the LJ Pokemon Kink Meme: _"Vaporeon/Jolteon/Flareon OT3. Someone tries to catch one of them and the other two defend it."_ I'm definitely in a weird writing mood with this fandom; this fic's tone is very similar to Unexpected Life.

* * *

Vaporeon and Jolteon's heads shot up at the sound of a familiar scream. They glanced at each other, worried, then took off through the forest, Vaporeon leaping into the nearby stream and melting into it as Jolteon ran beside him.

They saw her at the same time, and Jolteon put on a burst of speed as Vaporeon shimmered, reforming on the riverbank. Flareon lay crumpled at the base of a large boulder, panting; although she could barely keep her eyes open, she still glared at the Trainer standing above her. A Wartortle stood by the human's side, and Jolteon let out a ferocious growl.

"Ultra Ball, go!"

"VAPOREON!"

The water Pokémon leaped in front of the Flareon, whipping the Poké Ball away with his tail. Simultaneously, Jolteon screeched, the scent of ozone thickening in the air as he leapt towards the Wartortle's throat. His jaws clamped down in a vicious Thunder Fang and the two Pokémon fell, tumbling together in a cloud of dust and sparks.

Vaporeon nudged Flareon with his nose; the flame Pokémon keened softly, but gave him a little lick, telling him that she was all right. Reassured, he scowled at the Trainer, who was completely taken aback by this sudden turn of events. "Three—all three of you!" he gasped, fumbling for another Ultra Ball.

Jolteon Thundershocked the Wartortle with a fierce scream, and it quickly fainted. The Trainer stopped at his Pokémon's cry; "Oh, Tempest—_Ahh!_" Vaporeon took advantage of his distraction and Water Gunned the Trainer squarely in the chest, throwing him back several feet. As he lay on the ground, dazed, Jolteon walked towards the Flareon, shaking his head to clear it of the Skull Bash he'd received, then sat down next to her. He licked his companion's fur as Vaporeon bumped his head under her chin, making anxious little sounds.

Since none of them could imagine obeying another human, this was the new life they had built after their Trainer's death. After all of his Pokémon had been released, they had naturally fallen together: Flareon in the middle as they snuggled in a pile, keeping all of them warm in the winter, Vaporeon catching fish for them to eat, and Jolteon giving the three of them light through the darkest nights. They were never lonely, and their days followed an easy routine, except, of course, when Trainers appeared. They were showing up more often these days, and it made the Pokémon wonder if word was spreading about the three powerful Eeveelutions who had appeared outside Celadon City two years ago.

Really, they just wanted to be left alone. Was that too much to ask?

Flareon blew out a sigh that caused Vaporeon's fur to steam slightly; he laid his ears back, and Jolteon made a crackling sound of amusement. Propped up between the other two, Flareon managed to get to her feet, and the three of them made their way back to the cave they now called home, the fire Pokémon limping a little.

As they left, Vaporeon shot a look over his shoulder, his large black eyes concerned. He hoped he hadn't hurt the boy too badly; they all still liked humans, even if they were annoying sometimes. Briefly, he remembered his Trainer's hands stroking his fur, whispering loving words into his ear after they had beaten Sabrina—the last badge they'd needed to have all eight. They were going to fight their way through Victory Road and challenge the Elite Four soon, but then the accident had happened, and everything had changed.

Just before the ambitious Trainer disappeared from view, he moaned and rolled onto his side, and Vaporeon turned away, relieved. Jolteon cast his companion a curious look, but he shook his head. Flareon's eyes lit up when their cave came into view, and she happily plopped down outside the entrance, stretching out in the warm noonday sun. Vaporeon curled up next to her, and Jolteon gave them both one last nuzzle before he loped off towards Celadon City. Erika fed them sometimes; she'd been a friend of their Trainer, and they liked to pay her visits, enjoying the company of a human who understood.

Vaporeon closed his eyes, feeling himself slipping into a doze as Flareon rumbled slightly, already asleep. No, life wasn't bad. Everything had changed, but some things had stayed the same: companionship, love, battles breaking up the easy rhythm of a peaceful existence.

It was okay, how things were now. He had Flareon, and Jolteon, and so everything was going to be all right.


End file.
